He's My Husband
by Chris000
Summary: Tara Langlois is a young woman from Earth who has found love, but not in the form that she was expecting. She must go with her heart and trust that she is making the right choice.


He's My Husband

By Chris Robert Vennettilli

My name is Tara Langlois, and I have fallen in love with a fantastic man. The life I've led before this has been one full of monotony and bore, but then I found the one man who understands me for who I am.

My name is Tara Langlois, and I have fallen in love with a Mobian.

His name is Arthur the Wolf, he was tall, only a bit higher than I was, had dark grey fur and piercing blue eyes. When I first met him, we accidentally ran into one another. We were in the middle of town and bumped. His papers fell over the floor. We chuckled and exchanged a few words.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!" He said. He was a wolf; standing taller than I was by a head. He chuckled as he knelt down to pick up the papers he dropped.

"No, that was my fault!" I said. "I shouldn't have been talking on the phone when I was walking!" I tapped my earpiece. "I can't multitask."

He laughed again, showing his teeth. I was nervous for a second, but then he spoke to me. "Do you work in this building?" He nodded to the Embassy, where the Humans were staying as representatives of Earth. I was working in there as a low level accountant.

"I do. I'm working in the financial coordination division."

"Really? I'm in there too as a civilian liaison officer! I'm Arthur."

"Arthur...?"

He looked at me as if he was a bit upset. "Just Arthur."

"You don't have a last name?"

"They just call us the John Doe Mobians. We don't have last names, so we just go by our species. Arthur the Wolf. Technically I'm an Eastern Wolf. But enough about me. What's your name?"

"Tara. Tara Langlois."

"That's a very lovely name. So, Tara Langlois. Um... what would you say if I were to invite you out for dinner later tonight? I think it was my fault that I ran into you."

"Oh. Dinner? Well, I... I don't think that I can. I'm sorry Arthur. I have to get back to work."

I turned and left. I look back now and I saw how hurt he was. But I didn't care of course. I was just asked out to dinner by a wolf wearing a business suit! How would _you_ have reacted? I went to do my job. I sat at my desk processing requests for the local government and sending them back to Earth through the jumpgate. As I focused on financial reports, I couldn't shake the feeling of Arthur's disappointed face from my mind. Then I forgot about it. He wasn't even Human. How could I think of liking him?

But I stopped myself. That was a very racist thought. I thought Humanity was above that over the last couple hundred years. For all of our technological advancement and interstellar government, we still couldn't extend the hand of friendship. Well, at least I couldn't.

I thought maybe dinner wouldn't be so bad. I was new on Mobius and didn't really know anyone aside from Parkins in my office and my boss Hilberg. So at lunch, I went to go find Arthur. He was right where I thought he'd be: civilian liaison office.

He was sitting at a desk talking on a phone. When I approached, he quickly ended his call. "Tara!" He said with a smile. "Good to see you! What can I do for you?"

I had to admire the cheerful personality. It was a bit cute actually. "Arthur, I'd like to talk about what happened earlier."

He shrugged. "Hey, I'm not forcing you or anything. If you have your own plans, I'm alright with that."

"No, actually, I'm new on this planet, and I've never been off Earth. I'm kind of new at this."

"Really." He said. "I've never been off Mobius before." He tapped his pen on his desk. "What's it like? Earth, I mean."

I mustered my courage. "Well, why don't we talk about it over dinner maybe?"

He smiled, and his ears perked. I think I could have seen his tail wag. "Really?"

"Why not? I'm free tonight."

"OK! Alright! Great! You live at the Ambassador Landings, right? Most of the Human political officers live there."

"That's right, the one off of Victoria Avenue."

"Yes, that's the one!" he said. "How does eight o'clock sound?"

"That's good. I guess I'll see you then!"

I don't know if I ever saw Arthur happier than when I said those words.

* * *

><p>He treated me to one of the best dinners I've ever had. We were dining off Alexander Avenue. He picked me up and brought me right to the restaurant. It was the first bit of fine dining that I ever had on the planet. It was a small restaurant that Arthur had been to many times. The atmosphere was French, which reminded me of my family's ancestry, the food was good, and the wine was exquisite. We sat at our candle-lit table as the waiters tended to our every need. I did admit that it seemed funny that a mouse wearing a tuxedo and a bow tie was there and Arthur could even understand that.<p>

"You're in a strange new land. The people are a mystery, and yet you find yourself content to sit down with someone you barely know and experience your environment!"

"That's very poetic. Have you ever thought of being an author?"

His ear twitched and he glanced downwards. "Well, once upon a time. I was a great writer in high school, but my parents are more the upper class type. They thought that my skills were better suited in a government role. So, I gave up my English Major and went into political sciences."

"Do you regret it?" I asked.

"Sometimes. But hey, I wouldn't have met you otherwise!"

I smiled. It was a sweet thing to say. We ordered our meal and traded stories about our homes. Arthur was born in a town in Middle Northamer called Uxbridge. He came to the city with his parents after the Great War. He was happy to move to Knothole and start a new life, especially with the other humanoid inhabitants of this planet - the Overlanders – off to settle a new planet.

I was born in La Barre, France, and I've never left Earth until less than a month ago. I don't know anything about outer space, and I don't care very much about stars, nebulas, or pulsars, or anything like that. My parents still live in France and they have been extremely supportive of me. By the end of the evening, we felt like we knew each other.

"Did you hear about that battle a couple months ago?" He asked me.

"What battle?"

"There was a battle here on Mobius. A bunch of soldiers attacked one of Robotnik's megaships in the west."

"I heard about that! Did you know anybody?"

"My cousin Tember was part of the infiltration teams. I don't know if he survived."

"Arthur, I'm sorry."

"You know what the last thing he said to me was before he left?"

I was curious. "What did he say?"

"He told me 'I know these Marines will save us'. He said it so proudly, so surely. In the end, we won."

"I try not to focus on the fighting." I said. I could understand what Arthur was going through, but what did he want from me? We left the restaurant and he dropped me off at the Ambassador Landings where I slept peacefully.

* * *

><p>The next couple days were routine. I did my job and processed my reports back to Earth. It was very dull to say the least. I found myself wanting Arthur's company more and more. I went down to the Civilian liaison office to speak with him, and whenever I was on lunch, I went to see him. It was like this for many months, and I think I got to a point where I decided that I really liked him. One night we were on the edge of town in the Great Forest. He turned to me and said,<p>

"Tara, do you love me?"

It was so shocking to hear him say that. Love is such a strong word. Every young French girl learns about love growing up in a strong way, as our language was always known as one of love. To hear this Mobian talk to me like that... it was something else. But the greater issue was whether or not I loved him back. He was so different, but at the same time so familiar to me. It just seemed wrong to love anyone like that. It seemed wrong. What would they think if they heard this? I was choked up.

His ears started to droop. "Is something wrong?"

I was put on the spot. I didn't want to make him feel bad. "Arthur... love is a very strong word, and it..."

"It's because I'm a Mobian isn't it?"

"Arthur..."

"It's because I'm different than you. Do you think it's wrong to love someone who isn't like you? I've spent months with you. I know that you have three sisters, Laurette, Michelle, and Sara. I know that your favourite place in the world is _La Chateau d'Amie_ in Paris, where you can get the best cup of tea anywhere in the city. I even know your favourite song! _The Reason I Go On_ by Heather Gramm!"

"But knowing someone isn't like loving them, Arthur."

He turned around and looked at me. Those beautiful blue eyes peered into my soul and nearly made me cry.

"I would do anything for you, Tara. I would do anything that would have made you happy. Tell me Tara, would you have said the same thing to me if I were a Human?"

That's when a tear rolled down my face. Oh Arthur...

We didn't talk much over the next couple of days. It was in September that I called my parents. I spent an hour speaking to them and explaining everything that happened.

My father cocked an eyebrow on the video screen.

"_You never mentioned that you were seeing someone before_, cheré."

"I was afraid to tell you about it."

My mother chuckled. "_You were afraid to tell us that you have fallen in love with an alien_?"

"Well, they're not aliens exactly..."

"_Tara, I think your mother and I would say that we are a bit shocked with what you've told us. It was a bit unexpected, and I do wish you told us sooner, but in the end it's who you feel you want to be with._"

Mother smiled. "_Tara, do you love this man_?"

I bit my lip, but I knew that I couldn't keep anything inside of my heart very much longer. "Yes. I think I do."

"_Then why are you telling us? Go find this young man and let him know you care about him._"

"But what will people think of me? My career will be ruined!"

"_Nonsense. Your career will be fine._" My father said. "_The only thing that will be at stake is your happiness. So what it people raise an eyebrow if you walk past hand in hand? What do they know what love is? You have found someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. Don't let the chance slip away from you_."

"Thanks, _papa_."

"_I would do anything for you, my sweet. Remember, La Barre always has a place for you should you and your wolf friend choose to stay here_."

"_Yes Tara!" _My mother said. "_He would love the local wine! That fellow Robert makes fantastic red wine_."

"Robert! Is he still making wine? Does he still refuse to believe he's in the 33rd Century?"

"_You know Robert, always the traditionalist. Anyway, _cheré, _I think you have something to do. Come back and visit us on Earth soon. _Au revoir!"

"_À bientôt_, mama! _Au revoir_, papa!"

I closed down the window knowing what I had to do.

* * *

><p>I later learned that Arthur had been sent home for a few days because he was not feeling his best. I knew that what he was feeling was not a cold or a flue, but an ailment of the heart. His home was closer to the castle. I knew that the Princess was a very rambunctious girl who wasn't afraid to do things her way. I knew that she and Sonic the Hedgehog were close, but I heard from my friends in the castle that things may have changed a bit. She was off somewhere in space touring all of our planets. Sounds like a very boring journey.<p>

Arthur's home was a small house, yet it was very pretty. It almost reminded me of houses back in La Barre. I knocked on the door and he answered wearing a smart short sleeved shirt and jeans, a far cry from his button up shirt and tie. It made me feel a bit overdressed wearing my blouse and skirt.

"Tara. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Arthur, I would like to speak to you."

"There's nothing to talk about. I know what you were saying made sense. If people knew, I would lose my respect. People would avoid me."

I smiled. "Do you know what? Who cares about them?"

"What?" He asked, a bit perplexed.

"Who cares if you're not as respected? What does it matter unless we have each other?"

His ears perked. "Tara?"

"Arthur, I've been thinking about what you've said. You (along with my parents) made me realize something important. You are a good man, a funny man, and someone who I can trust with my life. I also know that you would be the only one I would want to spend the rest of my life with. Arthur, I love you."

Arthur's shoulders then relaxed. His ears drooped and he smiled. "Oh Tara, I… I don't know what to say! I... I love you more than anything in the world. You know what, to hell with those who don't like us. We're in love!"

He then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply. It was a warm feeling, and in truth, it wasn't much different than the kiss of a Human. There was passion within him, and he wasn't afraid to show it now, and I made sure that I equally shared my passion for him as well. I don't think either of us would be able to forget that night.

* * *

><p>But the greatest thrill of my life came five months later when he told me he wanted to go to Earth. He said to me as we boarded our flight, "I've always wanted to go somewhere new. Mobius has become a place I think I have figured out. Now, I have a new place I want to call home."<p>

It was right there in the flight terminal that he got down on one knee.

"Tara Langlois, I stand before you today to profess my love for you. I tell you here today, in front of all of these people, that I would spend the rest of my life with you, to the day I die. Tara Langois, I want to belong. Will you marry me?"

He opened the box he brought with him. It had a golden ring with a beautiful jewel on it.

"It… it's beautiful!"

"It's an emerald from another planet! I forget the name of it, but I wanted you to…"

"Yes Arthur! Yes!" He hugged me and laughed, I had to chuckle as his tail whipped like crazy. It was the happiest moment of our lives. "I want you to belong. How does Arthur Langlois sound?"

"Arthur Langlois. I'm sure your parents would like it. You also know what?"

"What?"

"I really hate my job. I want to write. So I left the government office. I'm sure that I'll get some peace and quiet in La Barre."

I nuzzled close to him. "You know what? I really hate my job too."

"Ooh, I like how things are turning out already! I think we're going to have a nice, long relationship, _ma petit chaufleur_."

"_Oh Arthur_, French is the language of _love_."

As we went hand in hand towards our flight, I knew that I wouldn't regret my choice, and I still don't to this day. This was the man I fell in love with, and this was the man I would stay with for as long as I live. As we found ourselves on my parents' estate and as we began our new existence together, I know that Arthur got his wish. He wanted to belong, and we couldn't be happier.

He is _Ma homme pour vie_.

He is my husband.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, love comes in all forms. Don't be afraid to seek someone else who is different than you. It might be that you'll both have more similarities than it may seem! Don't let love slip away when you have it. It's one of those things that we don't understand, but we don't need to. To understand love is to take away it's magic and mystery! <strong>

**Fun Fact Time! **

**-**La Barre, France is also the birthplace of Jean-Luc Picard, the captain of the starship _Enterprise_, but the Human universe is not that of Star Trek  
>-Also, Robert is a reference to Robert Picard, who had a vinyard, and also was more of a traditionalist.<br>-This is the first time that I have done a female OC lead, and the first time I have done a Female Human/Male Mobian pairing. Read through my other work if you are confused.  
>-The battle that Arthur mentions is the Battle of Carson Valley which occured in <em>Soldier's Log<em> on July 2nd, about one month before this story is based.  
>-Sally's trek through space for <em>Sally's Journal<em> is mentioned, but believe me, it is nowhere near boring.  
>-Arthur's decision to take Tara's surname is unusual, but it does happen sometime. Justified since he never had a last name before this.<br>-My Internet wasn't working since I wrote it, so any French you see is strictly from what I remember from school.


End file.
